New Refrigerator Policies
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Nick's POV. After Grissom puts one of his experiments in the break room refrigerator, Nick decides to take matters into his own hands. This take place during and after Burden of Proof.


New Refrigerator Policies

Spoiler: Burden of Proof

After Grissom put one of his experiments in the break room refrigerator, Nick decided to take matters into his own hands. This is Nick's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI.

A/N: I did my best not to copy the conversation in the break room from the Burden of Proof episode verbatim. The last thing I need is to be sued by Mr. Bruckheimer, the creators and writers

The stench was awful. I thought someone put his or her food in there last week and forgot to eat it. I was ready to grab Greg and tell him that if he ever leaves his food in the fridge for at least two days again and I will ban him from using the refrigerator for as long as he had a job with the LVPD. It was the community fridge and people should respect that. Warrick, Sara and Catherine joined me in the break room.

I took out my sandwich and I thought I was going to pass out. Sara smelled it and reacted badly to it.

"Nick, did you leave your food here last week and forgot to take it home?" she asked in a very accusatory tone.

"No, I brought this sandwich with me today," I answered defensively.

"Nick, I am sorry," Sara said. "What the hell is that in the fridge?"

"It's food and beverages, Sidle," I said.

"It has to be one of Grissom's experiments," Sara said in disgust.

"Are you joking with me, Sara?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Don't tell me," Catherine said. "Grissom put his bugs or blood in there."

"He would never put his beloved bugs in here," Sara said.

"It's blood!" I nearly screamed. "And it's all over my sandwich. Somebody needs to talk to Grissom about this."

As if on cue, Gil Grissom arrived at the break room and looked at me.

"Nick, you wanted to talk to me about what," Grissom said.

"You leaving your blood experiments in the community refrigerator," I said.

"The one in the lab was full," Grissom said.

That was the lamest excuse that I have ever heard of in my life. Why couldn't he buy his own and put it his office? He could put all the disgusting and rank experiments he wanted and not bothered us.

"That blood reeks" I said.

"The Red Cross gives it to me because it's expired, Nick," Grissom said.

I shrugged and sat down on the couch just mulling about my boss' sick experiments. Grissom's pager went off and he went to observe an autopsy. Catherine was waiting for the results of fingerprint identification of our victim. Warrick kind of praised me for telling Grissom off. However, with Grissom, it was in one ear and out the other.

After a grueling shift of investigating the death of a man whose house was torched and who allegedly took pornographic photos of his fiancée's daughter, I went home. I took a warm shower and put on a t-shirt and boxers. I made myself some scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast that I chased down with coffee and milk. I felt tired, but I didn't want to go to bed yet. I had a sudden need to use my computer, inspiration overtook me.

I turned on the computer and clicked on the Word icon. I created two very brief documents and printed them out. I went to my room and placed the papers on my night table. I got into my bed and set the alarm clock to wake me up in eight hours. I happily fell asleep.

I went to the crime lab an hour before shift began carrying the two signs and a roll of scotch tape. I wanted to do something that needed temporary secrecy. I went to the lab refrigerator and hung the one that said 'Blood, Not Food and Drinks, goes in here. Thank you, the Management' on the door. I entered the break room and hung the other sign that said 'Food and Drinks, Not Blood, go in here. Thank you, the Management' on the door of that fridge. I smiled and sat on the break room couch waiting for the reactions of my colleagues when they see the signs.

Now, I hope Grissom will learn in the future to respect the community refrigerator and everyone's lunch.

THE END


End file.
